romeo y julieta
by roxelanali
Summary: (adadtacion)no puedo estar contigo. tu familia mato a mi hermano, a mis padres... a mi familia... y a tratado al pueblo como basura no puedo estar contigo... shaoran... tengo que vengar a todos... aléjate de mí... hijo de Hien Li... shaoran...Li...pero sakura no me importa que seas una kinomto yo te amo...


Esta historia es la de romeo y Julieta la versión anime que conozcamos pero un poco modificada así como los personajes,

Recuerden que la historia original es de William, y los personajes son se sakura car captor que pertenecen al clam

Acto 1

Destino.

~a menos que nos veamos~

Los li y lo Kinomoto eran dos familias rivales que se odiaban a muerte desde tiempos inmemorables, nadie recordaba el ¿Por qué? O ¿Cuándo? Lo único que si sabían era que debían matarse entre sí. Parecía que la guerra en aquel pueblo nunca terminaría hasta que dos chicos decretaron lo contrario…

Casa Kinomoto

Sakura…. ¿Hija donde estas….?- corría por los amplios pasillos de un palacio una señora de cabellos negros y ojos esmeralda buscando a su pequeña hija que apenas tenía 2 años de edad en unos días próxima a cumplir 3 años, pero a pesar de tan tierna edad era todo un desastre.

-aquí está mi pequeña princesita- dijo con afirmación la duquesa Kinomoto nadeshiko, quien veía a su hija en brazos de su padre…

-madre. Sakura de nuevo ha estado metiéndose en mi habitación. Se quejaba un niño de ojos cafés y cabellos negros.

-toya ya sabes que ella es así- dice la madre viendo a su hija profundamente dormida, la pequeña niña de no más de 2 años de edad, la niña sin más era el vivo retrato de su madre a su edad tenían los mismos ojos, solo que con la diferencia de sus cabellos, mientras la madre tenía el cabello negro su hija los tenia castaño claro.

Los Kinomoto, tenían un castillo no tan grande como los verdaderos reyes de la ciudad pero tenían sin duda un hermoso palacio.

Todo era felicidad dentro de las puertas de aquel palacio pero afuera era sin duda un infierno.

Las disputas entre el Li y los Kinomoto se hacían cada vez más peores.

Casa Li

-Shaoran… ¿hermano te he dicho que no me gustan tus juegos?- decía una asustadiza niña puesto que su hermano sin duda le gustaba jugar romas muy pesadas, el tenia no más de 4 años. Residen cumplidos…

-fuuite eres una cobarde- reprochaba el niño

-no solo soy sensata y mejor dejarnos de juegos que papa y mama pronto regresaran.- dijo en tono autoritario la hermana mayor ella tenía ya 15 años estaba en edad ya de contraer nupcias.

La casa li era grande no tanto como el palacio Kinomoto pero era simplemente una mansión magnifica.

Sin duda las máscaras caen cuando uno menos se lo espera…

Todo paso tan rápido en una fría noche unos días antes de que la pequeña heredera cumpliera 3 años…

-Li, desgraciado…- decía el líder de la familia Kinomoto. Al ver a su esposa tirada en el suelo desangrada.

- a partir de esta noche, los li seremos los consejeros del rey. A partir de ahora el deber de los Kinomoto pasara a lo li – decía un hombre de ojos ámbar y cabellos castaño chocolate.

-¡imbécil! ¿Te atreves a desafiar a la voluntad de clow? – dice Kinomoto

-¡desconozco su voluntad!- contesta Li

Mientras tanto un par de niñas caminaban a la habitación de los padres de una de ellas.

-señorita, no llores-dice una niña de cabellos negros con toques morados y ojos violetas.- muy pronto vera de nuevo a su madre.- consolaba la chica era unos 3 años mayor que la niña que lloraba

Se oye como si alguien estuviera vomitando. Y se espantan ambas niñas se pegan a la pared y la escena que ven es grotesca. Ellas vieron como le encajaban una espada al señor Kinomoto y así mismo como la retiraban cayendo al piso muerto.

-padre- dijo la pequeña sakura.- y por acto la otra niña de nombre tomoyo le tapo la boca pero fue tarde las habían oído.

-tras ellas. Matar a todos y cada uno de los Kinomoto y sus familiares. –dijo sin corazón el señor Li

Ambas niñas corrían por su vida pero las alcanzaron raídamente cuando creían que iban a morir los atacantes cayeron muertos al suelo.

-mí lady, está a salvo-dijo un chico de no más de 15 años –venga por aquí.

Corriendo se fueron entre pasadizos de aquel inmenso castillo. Con la esperanza que la última Kinomoto sobreviviese. Una feroz guerra por la vida de amas niñas se desato. Los Li quería extinguir la vida de la pequeña niña y los criados Kinomoto querían hacer que esa llama no se extinguirá. Espadas, luchas sin sentido hicieron todo por la señorita sakura Kinomoto.

14 Años después….

En el pueblo de tomoeda…

Las banderas con el signo de los li ondeaban. Y el terror en la ciudad se hizo presente con un desgarrador grito de una mujer…

-¡madre!- grito una muchacha que estaba atada a manos de los guardias.

-¡devuélvanme a mi hija!-gritaba la madre sin consuelo

-¡yo no soy quien creen que soy!-grita la pobre chica asustada.- yo no soy nada de los Kinomoto.

-silencio-dice un guardia-

-¿qué ha hecho mi hija?-grita la madre de esta

"es cierto" cuchichiaba la gente alrededor "que ha hecho ella" "es demasiado tarde"

- ¿queréis callaros ya?- grita el guarda enojado. – esta chica es acusada de ser superviviente de los Kinomoto. Aquí tengo el testimonio de uno de ustedes

- esas son mentiras- grita la madre.

-silencio…- grita pero no termina la frase una daga le arrebata el papel.

-¡devolved vuestras espadas a sus vainas!-se oye y la gente empieza a rumorar - ¡o de lo contrario, puede que se oxiden con la risa nocturna!-

-desgraciado… ¿quién eres? – dice el guardia retrocediendo un par de pasos.

-¡El torbellino verde!-dice la niña atada.

-¿Qué?-el chico vestía de verde y este traía una máscara negra y un amplio sombreo verde- ¡es el! –acusa el guardia. Y ve al chico saltar.

Al llegar al suelo desenvaina su espada y desata a la chica dejándola libre.

-¡vete!- le dice el chico a la chica y esta se va corriendo gritando gracias.

-¡vayan por el!-grita el guardia.

De un solo movimiento las armas de los guardia salen volando y con un rápido movimiento el chico planta una patada al guardia en jefe de ahí. Sin más se escapa saltando entre las casas. Pero los guardias le siguen. Pero no contaban que in niño entre la multitud les arrojara unos pequeños dardos que tronaban en sus pies.

-¡os lo tenéis merecido!- dice el niño en tono burlón tapándose su cara con una capucha.

Los dos chicos corrían por las calles seguidos por los guardias.

¡Ha salido bien!- anuncia el niño.

-¡vienen por nosotros! ¡Sepárate!-dice el más grande.

-¡sí! Y amos toman caminos separados.

-¡vallan grita el guardia!- también los guardias se separan

Mientras tanto una chica de cabellos negros y ojos violetas compraba

-¡tomoyo!- grita el remolino verde.

-¿Qué pasa?-´pero es jala- ¡un momento! ¿Por qué tengo que correr yo también?- pero ya era demasiado tarde estaba envuelta en aquel lio.

Corrían por las calles de aquella ciudad. Mientras eran perseguidos por los guardias del lugar.

Pero en las tierras altas en una pequeña cafetería dos chicos se encontraban tomando el té, y uno de ellos nota la persecución que se da.

-¿qué pasa?- dice un chico de ojos azules y cabellos azules casi tirándole al negro

-¡una persecución!- dice un chico de ojos ámbar

-será otra pelea entre plebeyos- dice el chico con ojos azules. Pero antes de reaccionar el chico de ojos ámbar se levanta y sin mas dice: ¡voy a ayudar!

-¡o-oye shaoran!- dice el chico con ojos azules.

-¡vamos, eriol!- contesta el chico de ojos ámbar.

- espera un momento, ¡shaoran!- pero es demasiado tarde el chico ya había salido en su Pegaso a ayudar a la chica y el chico.

La chica y el chico estaban sin más acorralados entre un callejón que daba a una muerte segura y unos guardias. El pequeño pasillo maltrecho se rompió, y el chico con la máscara callo.

-¡coge mi mano!- grito shaoran, amos trataron de sostener la mano del otro hasta que lo lograron y por acto seguido este chico fue subido al Pegaso.

-¡tú brazo es más delgado de lo que pensaba!- dijo el chico de ojos ámbares.

-¡bájame!-dijo el enmascarado

-no puedo hacer eso-dijo el ambarino

-vamos, sube – dijo Eriol ofreciendo le a la chica que subiera para que escaparan.

La chica y el chico fueron rescatados por shaoran y su amigo. Al llegar aun lugar donde los guardias no los podrían seguir shaoran y Eriol dejaron a el enmascarado y a tomoyo sanas y salvas.

El enmascarado baja del Pegaso y empieza a irse

-¡espera un momento!-dice shaoran.

-¿Qué quieres?- contesta con brusquedad el enmascarado

-¿porque mantienes esa actitud? Me he tomado las molestias de rescatarte- dice también bajándose del Pegaso.

-¿molestias? Esa arrogancia digna de un miembro de la nobleza. – dice con sarcasmo el enmascarado.

-¿Cómo?-pregunta algo ofendido shaoran.

-¡si querías haber salvado a alguien, podrías haber salado a esa chica!- contesta irritado el chico enmascarado.

-¡o-oye?- trata de intervenir Eriol, pero shaoran detiene su palabra alzando la mano.

-¿porque no dices primero tu nombre antes de juzgar a la nobleza? – dice shaoran a la defensiva

Sin saber que hacer se da la vuelta sin antes decir: tienes mi gratitud. – y se marcha la chica va detrás de ella y solo hace una inclinación.

-¡quién demonios será?-pregunta el ambarino observando hacia donde se fueron el chico y la chica

-vamos, shaoran.-dice Eriol

- bien – contesta para irse

Y se montan es sus pegados para retirarse. Sin poder evitarlo en la cabeza del ambarino suenan miles de preguntas

Vamos, toya – dice la chica de ojos violetas

-si- contesta el enmascarado.

-toya, ¿estás bien?- pregunta el niño que había ayudado en un principio al enmascarado

-no me lo puedo creer, menuda imprudencia. –dice tomoyo con molestia.

-¡no podía quedarme quieto!- se quita el sombrero y el antifaz-

-¡ya te han aconsejado que no llames la atención!-recrimina tomoyo

-si, si-dice con fastidio

-por dios… vamos ya a casa. –dice en tono de fracaso

Sin mas se encamina a sus casa. Dentro de la villa de los ricos. Entran a un teatro. Que servía como refugio

-¿Por qué nadie reconoce la magnificencia de mis obras?-dice un chico de ojos negros y cabellos rubios.

-es porque tus oras son muy difíciles de seguir.-contesta un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes.

-es verdad- anuncia el niño.

-¡no hables como si lo supieras todo!-dice el rubio

-lo sentimos mucho, William – se disculpa tomoyo

-bueno, por respeto a vuestras dulces caras, os perdonaré –anuncia William – pero la verdad es que te has convertido en un hombre hecho y derecho.-se dirige al castaño. –os he encubierto a todos tal como me ha pedido mi madre, quizás haya merecido la pena. A Antonio le queda…

-¿Qué has querido decir?-dice el niño

-luego vamos a ensayar una obra, pasaos a verla, ¿de acuerdo?-sentencia William.

Mientras tomoyo habré un pasadizo secreto. Y todos entran en el siendo las escaleras.

-hemos vuelto- anuncia tomoyo

Tres hombres están dentro esperando a que llegaran. Uno tiene e cabello blanco y ojos del mismo color, otro tenia ojos cabes y cabellos grisáceos, sin duda él era hermano del primero, y el ultimo tenia cabellos cafés y ojos negros, solo que este último tenía una cicatriz en el ojo derecho que travesaba su ojo

-¡te has vuelto a escabullir!- anuncia el señor de no más de 30 años de edad de cabellos plata y ojos del mismo color.

-Yukito, Ariel… también habéis venido… -dice el chico castaño.

-es verdad- dice alegré el niño.

-¡y tú también, francisco!- culpa el señor. – le estas dando demasiados problemas a la madre de sir William, la cual ha sido tan amable de cedernos un refugio.

-¡tío, toya ha estado genial!- distrae el niño. ¡Yo quiero….!

-silencio- interrumpe el tío de este. -¡oye, quieto ahí! ¡No hemos terminado de hablar!- guita Yue pero es demasiado tarde toya a escapado a sus habitaciones, y el niño se burla de su tío.

El chico se recarga en la pared y se dirige a su cuarto.

-cámbiate ya- dice tomoyo mientras se pone su delantal para cocinar. – hoy me has dado escalofríos. No puedo creer lo imprudente que llegas a ser a veces. Cuando pienso que podría haber pasado se ese noble no nos hubiera salvado…-mientras tanto el chico sube y de detiene en las escaleras mirando su mano.

-¿Qué le pasaba a ese hombre?- cuchichea el chico de cabellos castaños.

-no debes decir eso-acusa tomoyo. -¿porque tan enfadada?

- no estoy enfadada- dice mientras se quita un guante con la boca y avienta sus cosas a la cama. Mientras tomoyo la sigue por las escaleras.

Al llegar a la habitación tomoyo ve al chico que esta sentado enfrente del espejo y esta se acerca.

-Es que… no lo recuerdo bien… pero siento que hace mucho tiempo me rescataron y me sui a un Pegaso.- dice el chico algo melancólico.

-lo comprenderás todo cuando cumplas 16 amos- dice tomoyo.

-siempre dices lo mismo- dice mientras la chica de ojos azules le retira una peluca dejando caer un hermoso cabello castaño claro.

-mi cumpleaños es mañana, tomoyo. – dice la chica

-exacto, sakura.-dile dice a una tomoyo viendo a una joven de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños usando ropas de un chico.

Mientras tanto en un gran lugar donde corren los Pegaso por entretenimiento de los ricos.

-gran Duque, ¿por cuál caballo apuesta?-pregunta un chico de ojos negros y cabellos de igual color.

-yamazaki, ¿verdad?-pregunta el señor de los Li -¿Dónde esta shaoran?-

-bueno… me temo que no lo he visto. Quiizas este nuevamente volando sobre la siudad-dice en tono cordial.

-padre-interrumpe shaoran. –lamento el retraso.

-¿has vuelto a salir de la ciudad?-pregunta el padre de este.

-para poder estar bien con todos es necesario saber quienes… debo ver…. He decidido que debo aprender más sobre las voces de la gente que vive aquí.

-¿y después de aprender eso? Si nadie lleva las riendas o coge el látigo, un Pegaso simplemente vuela en la dirección a la que mira. –Dice el padre de shaoran.- con las personas ocurre igual. Un monarca debe usar su fuerte voluntad como látigo.

-¡gran duque! La señorita meiling presenta sus respetos.

-gran duque, me alegra verle tan bien.-dice una chica de ojos zafiros y cabellos negros.

-meiling. ¿Puedo pedirte que le ofrezcas tu ano a shaoran para el baile de esta noche?-pregunta el señor.

- si sir. Shaoran no tiene inconveniente…

-shaoran aceptara. Dudo mucho que se negase.

-s-si-dice aturdido.

-ahí mismo tienes prepara un asiento. Shaoran, ofrécele todo lo que quiera.

-de acuerdo.-extiende su mano-ven por aquí- dice mientras le toma la mano. Pero el recuerda la mano que sostuvo esa misma tarde- ¡por aquí!

Mientras tanto en un escenario no muy lejos de ahí….

-¡basta esto no sirve!- grita la actriz.

-¡como!- dice William.

- oye toya ¿no quieres participar en una obra de amor conmigo?- pregunta la actriz al castaño.

-¿de amor?- se pregunta.

-ya mejor dejémosle para mañana- sentencia la actriz

-pero… - dice William

"¿de amor?" se pregunta sakura.

En el palacio

-¿listo? Meiling te está esperando.

-voy- debe ser muy duro ser tan popular ente las mujeres.- dice Eriol en son divertido. Y be a shaoran arreglarse la corbata.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusto meiling?-

-no, no es eso. -

-vaya. No es propio de ti.

-creo que meiling es una chica encantadora. Pero…

-no estás enamorado- termina Eriol.

Mientras tanto en el teatro.

-oye William… ¿Qué es el amor?-pregunta sakura

-¿Por qué preguntas eso de repente?

-ah, bueno… por nada.

Sonríe y se hace el pensativo.- bueno, podríamos decir que "el amor es aquellos que retiene la desaparición de su propia vida".

Palacio.

-dime, Eriol ¿Qué es el amor?

-¿Qué mosca te ha picado?-pero decide contarle puesto que su amigo se be intrigado - Un sentimiento que arde tan intensamente que sientes que daría lo mismo morir si a cambio estas con ella

-se trata de eso ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado?-

-es un secreto- anuncia Eriol

-vamos dímelo-pide shaoran sin éxito

Teatro…

-Emilia, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunta toya.

-oye, toya, ¿Cuál es el mejor? Esta noche tengo una tarea muy importante voy a buscar a mi alma gemela. ¡Ya se! ¡Toya, ven conmigo!

-¿el rose ball? ¿En el castillo de Li?

-exacto. Un noble está enamorado de mi viene a menudo al teatro y me ha invitado a ir al baile. Y solo puede asistir la nobleza, pero al parecer todo el mundo lleva máscaras. Vamos toya, date prisa y ponte un vestido.

-pero, ¿Por qué?-dice dudoso y sorprendido

-si me ven junto a un chico, mi alma gemela no se acercara, ¿no crees?

-¿y porque no as tu sola?

-es que me sentiría muy sola. – Cara de sufrimiento- ¡no te preocupes! ¡Eres muy guapo, así que un vestido te quedara de maravilla!

-vale, solo tengo que cambiarme, ¿no?

-has terminado?- dice mientras espera a que se vista de "chica" él "chico"

Dentro del camerino una chica se ponía lo aquel hace mucho le quitaron, se ponía muy linda.

-haber… - al abrir la puerta se encuentra no con toya sino con sakura.

-no me mires así, me da vergüenza. –dice sakura, puesto que los únicos que saben que ella no es un chico sino una chica es William, tomoyo, los "hermanos" Yue y Yukito, junto con el Joven Ariel. Al menos eso era lo que ella sabía.

-¡maravilloso! ¡Podría enmarome de ti! Mira al espejo-la voltea al espejo.- mira esta preciosa. Ah, no pareces descontento del todo. – con mascara en mano- ¡toya, eres muy extraño!

-no, yo no…- algo nervioso-

-bueno, pronto llegara mi acompañante. Oh, no. Se me olvidaba el sombrero.

La chica se retira dejando a otra la habitación.

_"¿Por qué tengo que vestirme como un chico? Pero solo por esta noche… solo un rato…no parara nada"-_dice para sí.

Mientras se arreglaba más el cabello, y se pone un anillo verde del tono del vestido. Jugaba a cómo comportarse y se ponía el antifaz. En eso llega el disque enamorado de la otra y las confunde, llevándose a la pobre sakura.

Llegan a palacio y la música suena. Pero al entrar ella ve todo a su alrededor… le era en extremo familiar…

Recuerdo…

-_yo_…

Se ve de pie en las escaleras de la mano de un hombre.

-_conozco este lugar…_-dice convencida de que aquel sitio era un lugar que solo en sus sueños podría existir, pero no estaba más lejos de la realidad

Ve al nuevo dueño de aquel castillo y tira una roza que sostenía en su mano y sale corriendo disimuladamente para no llamar la atención. Pero no se percata que se le cae la máscara. Corío hasta llegar a una fuente…. En el agua vio varios pétalos de rosa, pero se sorprendió al ver un iris completo, ella metió la mano y lo cogió. Y llevo a la nariz.

-¿estás bien? -Oye una voz detrás de ella. Por acto seguido ella voltea encontrándose con el mismo hombre de esa tarde.

Él se queda estático con la mano ofrecida a. Amos se quedaron viéndose fijamente

Perdidos en los ojos… el en las esmeraldas verdes de ella, ella en los ojos ámbar de él…


End file.
